


Orange

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sabaku no Gaara [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gaara e il suo amore: Orange.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Pk_oHxy15M; Pharrell Williams - Freedom.Scritta per #FallColorsChallenge di Better than Canon.Prompt: Arancione – Sabbia del deserto
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sabaku no Gaara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928941





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: : Gaara - Blood and Sand : BY orin; https://www.deviantart.com/orin/art/Gaara-Blood-and-Sand-100105679.

Orange

La luce del sole illuminava la stanza, le pareti decorate da disegni di immensi polpi. Su un mobiletto stavano delle melodie rap e jazz in grandi vinili.

Su un muro c’era una collezione di farfalle, con dei lunghi spilloni conficcati nei corpi e le ali dai mille colori cangianti.

C’erano diverse fotografie che ritraevano un uomo severo e massiccio, pelle nera e occhiali da sole spessi. Al suo fianco una donna più minuta, dalla pelle di alabastro e i morbidi capelli bianchi.

Teneva una bambina stretta tra le braccia, pelle nera, ma capelli arancioni come il padre.

Da fuori venne in lontananza il grido di un gabbiano.

La giovane dai corti capelli arancioni sentì qualcosa solleticarle la schiena, mentre un vento bollente entrava dalla finestra, accarezzandole il viso.

Si voltò, socchiudendo gli occhi dalle iridi color caramello.

Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la finestra, affacciandosi al davanzale di metallo. Guardò il cielo azzurro e sorrise, riconoscendo che quello che la solleticava era la sabbia del deserto.

“Gaara!” invocò il nome dell’amante.

“Sono qui!” si sentì rispondere da una possente voce maschile.

Abbassò il capo e vide il ninja del deserto, intento a passarsi la mano tra i capelli vermigli. Aveva delle spesse occhiaie, ma sul viso un sorriso sincero.

“Mi aspettavi, Orange?!” le domandò.

La giovane si leccò le labbra e indietreggiò.

< Così finirà per farsi sentire anche dagli altri. Vorrei che fossimo solo noi, come delle balene immerse nelle profondità degli abissi. Sparire nell’oscurità che può proteggerci > pensò.

Dall’otre sulle spalle di Gaara scivolò fuori della sabbia del deserto che prese la forma di una scala. Lui la utilizzò per entrare nella casa di lei con un balzo.

La sabbia si ritirò nuovamente nell’otre.

Orange rispose dicendo: “In realtà disperavo. Non è facile avere il Quinto Kazekage tutto per sé”.

Sentì le braccia di lui stringerle i fianchi e si appoggiò contro il suo petto.

“Ogni tanto voglio godermi la mia libertà” rispose lui. Le sollevò il viso. “Vorrei che anche tu potessi essere finalmente libera”.

Orange chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Stringimi e non lasciarmi andare” lo pregò. “Qui, dove nessuno può vederti, dove non può accadere niente. Lo sai che il mio colore di pelle potrebbe portare problemi alla solidità del tuo potere politico”.

Gaara le posò un bacio sulle labbra e lei gli sorrise.

“Non ho paura di quello che vedono gli altri. Cosa ne sanno? Noi ci amiamo.

Per anni sono stato schiavo di odio e pregiudizi. Ho scoperto che anche essere una forza portante può essere libertà.

Quindi perché non il sentimento che ci unisce?” domandò.

< Ogni volta che sto con te penso di poter affrontare l’infinito universo > pensò.

Le posò un bacio sui morbidi capelli arancioni.

Orange pensò: < Noi scegliamo di credere.

Un filo rosso unisce tutti noi uomini e ogni essere vivente.

Potremmo essere liberi volendo >.

“Le tue parole sanno far librare il mio spirito come se avesse le ali” ammise. Lo prese per mano e lo condusse fino al divano, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Gaara continuava a cullarla tra le sue braccia, aveva posato l’otre sul pavimento.

Rispose: “Voglio solo farti aprire la mente. Dobbiamo i primi ad essere liberi perché gli altri possano accettarci”.

Orange sorrise.

“Tu mi fai credere in qualsiasi cosa” ammise.

< Non ha niente da invidiare ad un re e accanto a lui mi sento sovrana.

Voglio davvero essere libera ed andarmene con lui, perdendomi nel deserto da cui proviene > pensò.


End file.
